


Spia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gattopardo [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic  e drabble con Otacon protagonista.
Series: Gattopardo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715200





	1. Vecchia spia

**Author's Note:**

> Ocelot si prepara ad iniziare l'ultimo atto della sua vita.  
> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Vecchiaia.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Vecchia spia

Ocelot inspirò il fumo della sigaretta.

< Ormai la vecchiaia avanza. Anche un felino sa quando comincia a venire meno la sua agilità >. Si guardò la mano di Liquid, espirando. < Mi sono sempre sentito particolarmente legato al mondo degli spiriti. Non è qualcosa che posso spiegare, semplicemente lo sento >.

Sorrise, trovandosi davanti lo spirito di Psyco-Mantis.

“Vecchio amico. Sei venuto a lenire le mie sofferenze?” domandò.

< Eravamo due ragazzini diversi, quasi inumani. Per questo abbiamo legato sin da piccoli >.

“Sì. Se vuoi davvero mandare in pezzi la tua mente, ti sarò accanto” disse lo spirito.


	2. Fisicità per consolazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: pratiche sessuali proposte dal caregiver per distrarre il sick da un dolore fisico.

Fisicità per consolazione

"No-non riesco a stare. Mi sembra di impazzire, dannazione" gemette Big Boss, serrando l'occhio sano. Digrignò i denti così forte da farli stridere.

Ocelot gli accarezzò il braccio muscoloso, lì dove si attaccava uno dei tanti tubi e gli posò un bacio sul collo. "Sei forte, ti abituerai. Hai sempre affrontato tutto" gli disse gentilmente.

Big Boss socchiuse l'unico occhio, era liquido. Vedeva lo scenario desertico fuori dalla finestra, battuto dal sole.

Ocelot pensò: < Offrirgli anche il mio corpo è l'unico modo per distoglierlo dalla sofferenza. Gli sono impossibilitati i piaceri della carne come mangiare, bere. Persino respirare è divenuto meccanico. Almeno l'amore è una cosa che lo rende ancora uomo >. Gli accarezzò le gambe, lo sentì tendersi e aderì completamente con il proprio corpo slanciato a quello muscoloso dell'altro.

Big Boss ansimò, in fame d'aria, cercando di concentrarsi sulle dita lisce dell'altro, che lo accarezzavano. Ne ispirò l'odore, ignorando i giramenti di testa. Otacon gli leccò le spalle, sentendo il sapore del sudore.   
Big Boss dimenò il bacino, mentre le mani della spia continuavano a stuzzicargli il membro.

Ocelot controllava distrattamente i valori del 'boss' attraverso i macchinari, mentre si muoveva in modo studiato, felino e sinuoso.


	3. Guarirai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 23. Fix-it fic  
> » N° parole: 144  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.  
> What if.

Guarirai

Otacon si nascose il viso con un fazzoletto, le lacrime si mischiavano al suo muco dando vita ad una maschera sul suo volto, si asciugò con la stoffa e boccheggiò cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Non posso crederci! Non riesco veramente a crederci”. Abbassò il fazzoletto e sorrise. < Non riesco a crederci! Liquid, Otacon, o chi diavolo fosse davvero, ci ha lasciato un ultimo grande regalo! >. 

David sbuffò, allacciandosi una fascia intorno alla testa.

Borbottò: “Ho visto cose più incredibili. Come quando hai affrontato una situazione di pericolo reale con uno stupido pappagallo sulla spalla”.

“Tu sei incredibile” disse Otacon, con la voce tremante. Abbassò il fazzoletto. “Non morirai! Abbiamo davvero trovato la cura!”.

Snake scrollò le spalle.

“Suppongo di dover smettere di fumare, non bisogna buttare i miracoli dalla finestra” brontolò.

Dalla stanza accanto venne una voce femminile: “Le uova sono pronte!”.


End file.
